


I gotta get mine, I'm gonna get high

by miny3rd



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Marijuana, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, jun and donghun get high then frot that's the plot, sehyoon and byeongkwan are mentioned but otherwise aren't in this at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miny3rd/pseuds/miny3rd
Summary: It's Junhee's 20th birthday and he asks his best friend and casual smoker, Donghun, if he wants to get high with him for the first time to celebrate. Of course, Donghun says yes. The catch, though, is that Junhee doesn't know if he can trust himself to keep quiet about his recently developed feelings for Donghun with weed and vodka in his system.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	I gotta get mine, I'm gonna get high

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this isn't my first time writing smut, but it's definitely my first time posting it, so hopefully it's good enough to show the world lol. there aren't enough a.c.e fics on ao3 and i wanted to contribute, so i hope you enjoy this silly little oneshot :)
> 
> update: edited a bit on 8/4/20, i originally wrote this in one sitting so i def needed some touch up LOL

It's 9pm on Junhee's 20th birthday and he's sitting on Donghun's uncomfortable mattress, making room for himself by shoving stray shirts to the side. Donghun's little two-bedroom apartment was messy, and Jun knows it's just as much Chan's fault as it is Donghun's. When Donghun first met the freshman, he complained to Jun about how irritating Chan was as a roommate, how he always slept naked and didn't bother to cover himself with a blanket, how he played Overwatch too loudly at three in the morning, etc. Jun laughed at Donghun's hypocrisy and told him he's just as bad, and now, at the end of the school year, Donghun seems to have accepted the boy's quirks and vice versa, hence the many times Donghun has invited Chan to nights out. The downside of them becoming comfortable with each other is seen in the form of many, _many_ laundry piles covering every available surface.

"Okay, you have a couple options," Donghun says, pulling a glasses case out of his backpack and plopping on the bed next to Jun. He opens the case to reveal a wax pen and three cartridges. "There's pineapple, watermelon, and one that's supposed to taste like wood or something. The fruity ones are 80% THC and the other one is 90%."

"Um, let's start with watermelon I guess?" Jun replies, scooching so he can face his best friend. He stares at the pen as Donghun twists the cartridge in, turning it on and letting it warm up.

Jun feels a bit nervous, but he reminds himself that he specifically asked if he could smoke with Donghun for his 20th birthday, tired of not knowing what the perks of getting high are. He went through high school and two years of college flicking through his friend's private Snapchat stories, watching them, mostly Donghun, try pen tricks and laugh their asses off when they choked instead of making a perfect ring. Jun would be lying if he said it didn't look fun.

Of course, Donghun was ecstatic when Jun called him one night and dropped the question, more than happy to help Jun get his first high. Donghun rarely smoked alone, vape or blunt or otherwise, claiming it was so much better with friends, and it honestly made Jun a little jealous that he wasn't involved. So, here he is, praying to God that he doesn't do anything stupid with THC in his system. Like run his mouth about his crush on his best friend.

"Good choice, this one is my favorite too," Donghun smiles before lifting the pen to his lips and sucking hard and fast. Jun hears a popping sound and Donghun takes the pen out of his mouth. "The wax gets stuck sometimes, it should be fine now." Jun picks at the rips in his jeans as Donghun takes a slower, deeper drag, blowing the cloud away from Jun's face. Looking satisfied, Donghun says, "Okay, your turn!"

Jun takes the pen from Donghun, trying to appear calm and collected, but his mouth fails him. "Do I just… press the button and breathe in? What if I choke?"

"If you have a coughing fit, there's water right there. Your throat might burn a little, but just breathe through your mouth normally," Donghun says, smirking a little. "Calm down, Junhee. You're not gonna die. I threw up my first time, though."

"That doesn't make me feel better!" Jun yelps, shoving Donghun's shoulder. Donghun laughs, stabilizing himself with a hand on Jun's knee.

"It's because I smoked way too much like a dumbass. I'll be here to stop you, okay?" Donghun squeezes Jun's knee, waiting patiently with his perfect smile plastered on his face. Jun tried not to blush, he felt ridiculous getting nervous in front of Donghun like this.

"Fine, I'll do it," Jun lets out a breath and brings the pen to his lips, smelling the oil in the process. It smells more like weed than watermelon, and Jun silently hopes that it tastes better than it smells. Before he could talk himself out of it, Jun cautiously presses the button on the side of the pen and takes a slow breath for a second or two. Donghun watches as Jun lets the air out of his lungs and almost no vapor comes out. "Was that right?" Jun asks, regretting speaking once he starts coughing.

Donghun huffs out a laugh and shakes his head, "No, I think you're breathing through your nose at the same time or something. Do you want water?" Jun nods, covering his mouth with his hand while continuing to cough. He takes the water and sips it, taking a deep breath once the fit is over.

"I don't think I like this," Jun complains, his voice coming out a little scratchy. He's still holding the pen, until Donghun plucks it from his fingers.

"You haven't even done it right yet! Watch, okay? Just pretend like you're sucking air through a straw," Donghun instructs and produces another white cloud past his pink lips. Jun hates how good Donghun looks doing this, he probably looks ridiculous in comparison.

"Give it to me," Jun commands, determined to get this right. He does as Donghun said, pretending the pen is a straw and making sure he doesn't breathe through his nose. This time, he smiles a little when his cloud looks like Donghun's. He doesn't even mind the burn, or that it barely tastes like watermelon. He still coughs, but only a couple times versus his earlier attack.

"Ah, yay! Do it like that every time," Donghun beams, patting Jun's thigh. Jun felt his chest swell at the compliment, despite it just being a compliment on his… sucking technique? He probably shouldn't call it that out loud. 

"How much does it usually take to feel something?" Jun asks as Donghun takes another turn with the pen, trying to make a ring and failing.

"For me, three or four pulls. If I want to get a little messed up I wait until I feel the start of it then take a couple more. But you can do however many you feel comfortable with," Donghun assures Jun and hands him the pen so Jun can take his second, technically third, hit. He doesn't feel anything yet, so he scoots to lean against the wall, noticing that a thin layer of vapor lingers in the room.

Ten or so minutes later, with another hit for the both of them, Jun notices that Donghun is blinking a little slower and staring off into space. "You look like you're getting there, Hunnie," Jun jokes, feeling a little giggly. Maybe he's getting there, too.

"I am, doesn't it feel good?" Donghun gives a weak laugh, moving to join Jun against the wall so he can lean his cheek on Jun's shoulder. Jun smiles, amused to know that high or not, his shoulder is still Donghun's favorite place. Jun feels a little brave and runs a hand through his best friend's soft hair, getting it out of his eyes.

"I think it's hitting me? I feel light, kinda," Jun says, moving his hand to rest on Donghun's shoulder. They sit like that for another minute or so, and finally Jun feels his eyes drooping. His head buzzes and he gets a little dizzy when he looks around the room too quickly. Jun can imagine why Donghun threw up if he dropped further than this during his first time. 

"Want another hit?" Donghun asks, lifting his head from Jun's shoulder and digging in the sheets to find the wax pen. His movements are slow, almost as if he's sleepy. Jun watches as Donghun replaces the watermelon cartridge with the 90% THC one. "Go out with a bang!" Donghun chuckles.

"Okay, one more," Jun agrees, his arm feeling weighty when he lifts it to grab the pen from Donghun after it had time to warm up. He takes his fourth (and a half?) and final drag, Donghun takes his fifth and blows the smoke right in Jun's face, giggling like he's proud of himself. Jun yelps Donghun's name and fans the engine-oil smelling vapor away with a hand before using his arm to shove Donghun's chest. His friend falls on his back with a cough, but not before he reaches out to grab Jun's arm and drag him along. They end up pressed side to side on the bed, Jun squished between the wall and Donghun's shoulder. Jun tries to worm his hand out of Donghun's grip, but the boy is persistent and keeps it pressed against his chest. 

Jun is no stranger to Donghun's cuddling habits, but he has to admit that recently it's been making his little crush grow. Jun thinks he has always liked Donghun a little more than a friend should, but the start of this year, when Donghun decided to stop living at home for his last two years of college, Jun really began to acknowledge his feelings. Suddenly, Chan was in the picture, another boy, albeit adorable, that wasn't shy to skinship with Donghun. Jun knows he has no reason to be jealous, that Chan is treated more like a little brother than anything else, but he can't help but wish the hugs and nuzzles were reserved for him and Donghun alone. Jun regrets not taking the offer of being Donghun's roommate when the opportunity presented itself, hates that he's still uncomfortable with moving away from home. He tries to push the negative thinking out of his head, not wanting to spiral down into the helpless pining hole he's been in too many times as of late.

Jun opens his mouth to start a new conversation and hopefully lighten his own mood, but Donghun beats him to it. "Wanna get a little crossfaded? I have vodka, we can take a couple shots to celebrate the big two-zero," He suggests, looking at Jun with his big, shining puppy eyes. Damn, he can't say no, despite not trusting himself to not act like a lovesick fool. 

"Sure, but only enough to get tipsy. I might throw up if I get drunk right now," Jun says, missing the heat when Donghun gets up with a smile to locate the bottle and a couple cups.

"I don't have shot glasses, so we get plastic cups," Donghun pads back to the bed, socked feet silent against the carpet. Jun gets up into a sitting position slowly, feeling a little loopier with that last hit, and grabs the blue solo cup with a good sized shot of vodka at the bottom. "Happy birthday, Junhee!" Donghun says a little too loudly for the thin apartment walls, and throws back the shot while standing. Jun does the same from the bed and winces when the hand sanitizer taste hits his tongue. He would prefer having a chaser or something to mix the vodka with, but anything to make Donghun happy, right?

Jun takes his second shot a few minutes later, chugging half a bottle of water after. Donghun takes two more and starts pouring another for Jun when he stops him, claiming he's gonna puke all over Donghun if he drinks another sip of that poison. When the drinking is over, Donghun sits back on the bed and looks at Jun, staring at him a bit before laughing. "You look thoroughly fucked up, this is so fun. Having a nice birthday?"

"Best birthday ever," Jun drawls, definitely in the thick of his high right now. He wonders what he'll feel like when the alcohol kicks in, considering he's currently pleasantly warm and lazy. He leans against the pile of pillows at the head of the bed and closes his eyes for a second, asking Donghun what he feels like.

"Hmm… Tingly, hot. Kinda like the feeling you get after a good jack, y'know?" Donghun says in all seriousness, making Jun freeze and crack an eye open.

"Can we not talk about that? You're fucking gross," Junhee huffs, trying to will away the blush on his cheeks.

"It's literally proven that you get horny easier while high. Something about the brain making the same chemicals..." Donghun mumbles, moving to lay next to Jun again. Jun has definitely made dick jokes with Donghun before, as well as slapped, bit, and grabbed Donghun's ass more times than he could count. However, it's a little different talking about this kind of thing with the recently realized crush and the syrupy feeling all over his body. He's not thinking straight, no brain to mouth filter.

"Have you ever… tried doing anything while high?" Jun asks after a couple minutes of silence, not meeting Donghun's eyes, preferring to stare at the ceiling.

"I thought you said talking about this was gross?" Donghun teased, poking Jun's side.

"Stop being a brat," Jun jabbed back, digging his fingers into Donghun's squishy tummy. The boy cackled, weakly swatting Jun's hand away.

"S-stop, stop! Yes, I have... Curiosity finally got to me," Donghun admits, and Jun can't tell if the blush is from his response or the vodka kicking in. Jun stays silent, sensing that Donghun wants to add something. "It feels so much better. Everything is more sensitive, don't you think?" Donghun asks, leaning over to nip Jun's ear to make a point. Usually, Jun would jump at the action and flick Donghun's forehead, but with the weed and alcohol in his system all he does is shudder and suck in a breath.

"Yeah… Definitely," Jun sighs out, getting goosebumps from Donghun's hot breath on his ear. The other boy hasn't moved a bit, and Jun doesn't think of it as odd behavior for Donghun, not until Donghun snakes an arm around Jun's waist and pulls him on his side so they're facing each other on the mattress, noses only a few inches apart. Donghun is studying Jun's face, which is flushed for a number of reasons.

"You're growing up so fast, Junnie. You grew up to be so handsome. I remember your cute, chubby face in high school. Where did that go?" Donghun asks, tracing a finger along the line of Jun's jaw. Jun just stares, at a loss of what to say. Donghun definitely took a couple more hits and shots than Jun, leaving Jun to wonder if that's the explanation behind his current attitude. Jun hopes, in the back of his mind, that Donghun is doing this out of attraction.

"Y-you too, Donghun," Jun spits out, grabbing the bed sheets between them to keep his fidgety hands occupied. To Jun's surprise, Donghun replaces the finger on his jaw with his hand, cupping Jun's cheek and giving him a gorgeous, lazy closed-lip smile. With droopy eyes, it almost looks seductive. Jun's heart is beating out of his chest.

"Me too, what?" Donghun chuckles, definitely tipsy at this point. He keeps caressing Jun's heated cheek with his thumb, right under his eye.

"You're beautiful- Uh, handsome, too, Hunnie," Jun trips over his own words, the alcohol making him speak whatever comes to mind first. His eyes dart to Donghun's lips, quickly looking to the side, hoping Donghun didn't catch that. He hasn't seemed to notice any other time, but Jun isn't a particularly lucky guy.

"Junhee, do you want to know what your birthday present is?" Donghun asks, his thumb traveling down to press against the corner of Jun's mouth. Jun stays still as a statue, afraid he'll break the spell if he moves.

"Okay," Jun says quietly, meeting Donghun's eyes for the first time since he came so close. If Jun thought he felt like he was melting earlier, then this is nothing compared to the thick of a high. Donghun was turning his brain into mush, and all Jun could do was let out a noise of surprise when Donghun leans in to press his lips against Jun's

How fucked up was Jun, exactly? He had to be dreaming, but the wet slide of Donghun's plush lips against his own felt so real. Each kiss tingled, and with his eyes closed he felt himself slipping in and out of focus, lazily kissing back. Donghun's hand moves from Jun's cheek to his wrist, tugging so Jun's hand comes to rest on Donghun's hip. Donghun then moves his own hand to the back of Jun's neck, scooching his body closer without breaking the kiss.

Eventually, they need to break for air, and both boys gasp greedily. Jun opens his eyes to a blushy Donghun, perfect lips glistening with spit. Jun tightens his grip on Donghun's hip when he feels a pang of heat jolt through him at the sight. God, Donghun is absolutely gorgeous and Jun has no idea what he did to deserve that kiss, something he had been craving for months. Since Donghun initiated things, Jun isn't planning on asking questions until later, willing to take whatever else Donghun wants to give for now. He figures that if this is just a drunk fluke, he's going to savor it… and maybe milk it just a little, even if he knows it may fuck with his feelings later.

"Hunnie, please… again," Jun begs, embarrassed that he sounds so desperate. The high is throwing all his inhibitions out the window, however, so Jun doesn't exactly regret the whining. 

He definitely doesn't regret it when Donghun whispers, "Whatever you want, Junhee, tonight's about you," in his ear, pressing their chests together and diving back in for a taste. This time, Jun parts his lips, hoping Donghun gets the memo. He does, slipping his tongue into Jun's mouth, hot and wet. The hand that had been resting on Jun's neck is now sliding under his shirt, feeling his tight stomach and making Jun shiver. His own hand moves into Donghun's hair, settling at the back of his head and scratching lightly. Donghun seems to enjoy that, giving Jun's bottom lip an appreciative nip before sucking on his tongue. Surprised, Jun let out a low moan, finally noticing that his jeans seem tighter than usual around the crotch. He wants, no, _needs_ to know if Donghun is in the same situation, so Jun builds up the courage to push Donghun on his back and roll on top, a bit dizzy from the sudden turn. They break apart and Jun smiles at the shocked look on Donghun's face, as if he didn't expect Jun to make any moves tonight. Jun didn't really expect himself to either, but the crossfade doesn't leave much room for Jun to think before he acts. Before Donghun can interrupt him, Jun continues with his mission and lines up his clothed semi with where he guesses Donghun's would be, pressing with just enough force that it could be considered an accident.

"Fuck…" Donghun grunts out when Jun's cock bumps against his own, which is steadily fattening up from the heated kissing. Donghun takes a hold of Jun's hips and pulls him down to properly grind their cocks together, this time making Jun whine soft and pretty. "Jun... Are you okay with this?" Donghun asks quietly, moving his hips in small motions to meet Jun's. 

"Yes, yes, please don't stop…" Jun hums in confirmation, but decides that he much rather do this with his jeans off. He moves both hands down to undo his pants, when Donghun bats the hand away and begins to do it himself. Donghun pops the button and drags the zipper down before snaking a hand into the jeans to properly squeeze Jun over the fabric of his briefs, thumbing at the head. Jun's hips twitch and he gasps, hardening the rest of the way and making a proper tent in his underwear. He's played with himself countless times and countless different ways, but it feels so much better with Donghun's hands on him. That, or Donghun was telling the truth about weed making everything more sensitive. Jun decides it's most likely a combination of both, considering a little rubbing already has him leaking at the tip. Jun gets impatient, climbing off of Donghun's lap to wiggle out of his jeans and toss them on the floor. Standing next to the bed, the look Jun gives the bulge in Donghun's sweats is heavy, and Donghun must feel the gaze because in the next second the sweats are gone and Donghun is pinning Jun under him, his thick hard-on pressed against Jun's upper thigh. 

"Jun, tell me what you want," Donghun breathes, burying his face in Jun's neck and leaving wet kisses under his jaw. Jun bares his neck for Donghun and thinks, staring up at the ceiling and sighing at the sloppy kisses Donghun litters across his skin. What _did_ he want? Donghun seems ready to give him anything, but Jun has enough of a mind while buzzed to know to take baby steps with this new development. Plus, the furthest Jun has gone with anyone else had been oral sex, courtesy of his girlfriend his senior year of high school, back when his preference leaned a little more towards girls. Now, Jun couldn't even think of pussy with Donghun's lips sucking a mark into the spot under his collarbone, right where his shirt collar starts, his hips twitching every so often like he was getting impatient. Jun knew the feeling.

"Just- just your hand… But do uhm, do both of us," Jun requested, having thought of Donghun's cock against his one too many times. He flashes back to the nights he quickly searched 'frottage' on PornHub and let his imagination run wild. He couldn't believe he would be getting the real thing. 

"Mmm, okay yeah, that's hot. You like stuff like that, Junnie? Little messy, hm?" Donghun teases, and it goes straight to Jun's cock. He moans in agreement, ready to rip his own underwear off if Donghun has no plans of doing it himself anytime soon. "So whiny… I could've guessed that you'd be spoiled in bed."

Jun's erection was getting painful at this point, and a dark spot was forming in the deep blue fabric. "Hunnie, hurry up," Jun urges, taking initiative and guiding Donghun's hand to the hem of his briefs. Finally, thank God, Donghun pulls Jun's underwear down and lets his cock bounce up, free at last. Jun notices Donghun's stare as he pulls the underwear the rest of the way down his thighs, blushing at the attention.

"You're so gorgeous, Junhee. Such nice hips and thighs, you know that? Want you to sit on my face someday…" Donghun groans as his hands slide up Jun's thighs, and Jun's cock gives an obvious twitch at the dirty talk. He already knew that Donghun ran his mouth while drunk, but he never connected the habit to sex. He's _very_ glad he can experience this side of it first hand. The thought of Donghun wanting more in the future made Jun's heart skip, a little smile upturning the corner of his mouth.

"Have you seen yourself, Donghun? Your ass is perfect," Jun compliments back, past the point of embarrassment, head swimming with lust. Donghun gives his familiar squinty, sheepish smile and finally, finally takes his underwear off, leaving them both with only ratty shirts on. They've seen each other completely naked before, Donghun having a habit of hopping in the shower before Jun is done when he's running late to his morning class, after long movie night sleepovers in Jun's room. Jun was always too shocked and grumpy to appreciate the view, but now, even half-clothed, he drinks it in and can't believe such a perfect human exists. Donghun must notice Jun's soft stares, because he takes a hold of Jun's chin and tilts it up so their lips can meet in another kiss that makes Jun's head spin. 

Before Jun gets too lost in the feeling of Donghun's soft lips against his own, he feels a cautious hand land on his hip and slide over his length, grabbing it and giving it a single pull. Jun keens, his back arching into the touch, and grunts muffled into the kiss when a thumb teases underneath the head. He feels hot all over and doesn't have to look down to know that his cock just dripped more precum. Donghun must've felt the twitch, because he gives Jun another squeeze and uses the slick to make his twists smoother. Jun gives his loudest moan yet, though it sounds more breathy than anything. "Donghun, please… you too."

"Okay, okay," Donghun mumbles, moving to sit on Jun's hips, lining up his cock with the other boy's, barely able to fit his hand around both with the width of his own. Jun tries to stop himself from wondering how good that would feel inside him, but fails when his very average cock is squished against his friend's not so average girth. Donghun gives an experimental pull, bringing his hand to the heads of their cocks to smear the remaining precum and make the slide a million times better. Jun is already feeling his arousal wind tighter and tighter, making him grip Donghun's plush thigh in reflex. Jun lets his eyelids flutter closed, listening to Donghun's raspy moans as the boy's hips rock to meet his own fist. "Junhee, fuck, I could come from just looking at you," Donghun growls, reaching his free hand over to push Jun's shirt up past his nipples, catching his thumb on one in the process. At that, Jun gives a small whine and opens his eyes to see Donghun's heavy gaze. It knocks the air out of him, and Jun decides he needs _more_ like, right now, placing his own hand over Donghun's and encouraging him to pull them off faster.

Donghun has another idea, however, placing Jun's hand around the base of their cocks while he roughly twists off the heads. Jun is glad Donghun is pinning him down with his weight, otherwise his hips would be thrashing from how good the new pace felt. He wants to keep his hand where Donghun placed it, truly, but Jun also really wants to see Donghun cum, so he uses a trick he learned by himself, slipping his hand over Donghun's balls and using two fingers to rub hard against his perineum. "Shit, Jun, oh my God-" Donghun's hips lose their rhythm as the stimulation tips him over the edge. The sight of Donghun coming all over Jun's cock and stomach is a memory Jun will keep forever, along with his pretty moans and gasps. Jun feels himself following after Donghun, his hips bucking on reflex as Donghun, bless him, keeps jacking them both off though their orgasms. Jun swears this is the best orgasm he's had to date, the lingering high making everything last longer. After a minute, his hiccups and whines finally die down as Donghun releases them both, a string of cum connecting their cocks for a second. Jun feels messy, and he loves it.

"What the hell did you do to me, Park Junhee," Donghun pants, placing his hands on Jun's hips for support.

"Tonight is full of new experiences, I guess," Jun says and smiles bashfully, in his post haze and wishing he was cuddling Donghun instead of letting cum dry on his stomach. "You're such a top, Hunnie," Jun teases, proud he gave Donghun his first prostate orgasm. Watching all those "How-To" videos on PornHub paid off for more than just Jun, it seems.

Donghun digs his nails into Jun's skin as a warning, finally lifting himself off Jun to grab the tissue box on his nightstand. Jun thought he saw a blush on the tips of Donghun's ears as he cleaned them off, but Jun knew he looked more or less the same. As for the high, his head feels less cloudy, no longer dizzy if he moves too quickly. This is a blessing and a curse, considering his mock confidence is gone and the embarrassment and "what-ifs" come into play. He stays silent as Donghun reaches for both of their underwear, standing up to pull his on and waiting for Jun to do the same, gazing at the far wall as the boy does so. 

Jun hopes things won't be tense between them once they completely sober up, willing to forget this ever happened if it meant keeping Donghun as his best friend. A pang of regret upsets Jun's stomach, and he almost speaks up to ask if he should leave when Donghun pulls the covers back and slides into bed, finally looking at Jun with open arms. "Come here, birthday boy," Donghun smiles softly, nuzzling into Jun's side after the blanket is tugged over their bodies and giving him a wet smack on the cheek. Jun presses his cold, bare feet against Donghun's warm calves and the boy yelps, nipping Jun's shoulder in retaliation. Jun decides the "what-ifs" can wait til morning, when they're a little less tipsy and sex-hazed. He's not worried though, because as they both laugh, bicker, and kiss until they pass out, Jun knows everything is going to be alright when the sun rises.

• • •

_For those wondering where Chan was…_

It was nearly one in the morning when Chan unlocked the door to his and Donghun's apartment, waking up Donghun in the process. Jun, however, was still dead asleep next to him. Donghun knew he wouldn't wake easily, so he sat up with a huff and tried to ignore the beginnings of a headache behind his eyelids.

"It's so musty in here, what the fuck did you do-" Chan cuts himself short when he notices Jun sleeping in Donghun's bed through the open door. He whispers his next words, "You both look wrecked…"

"Jun wanted to get high for his birthday… But we took shots too," Donghun says simply, looking down at Jun's disheveled form snuggled up in the covers. He smiles.

"I know there are like fifteen pairs of pants on the floor, but I'm pretty sure those are Jun's," Chan teases as he points to the ripped light wash jeans on the floor near Donghun's bed. "Wanna explain that?"

Donghun is worn out, wanting nothing more than to wrap around Jun and go back to sleep, but he responds to Chan anyway. "I'll explain after I talk to Junnie about it. It was, uh, new for us both."

"Ahh, gotcha. No worries, as long as Jun had a good birthday," Chan smiles, reaching for a drawstring bag and his phone charger. "I just came back from Sehyoon and Byeongkwan's, but I'll stay the night so I don't interrupt your morning talk. You can pay me back later." 

"Sure," Donghun playfully scoffs, but his soft, sleepy smile tells Chan that he's thankful for the privacy. He watches Chan pad into the bathroom, most likely to grab his toothbrush, until he's out of sight, his attention then focusing on the boy beneath the covers. He moves a piece of hair out of Jun's eyes to reveal his peaceful, sleeping face. Donghun's heart swells, more than happy with the way things turned out tonight.

"Okay, I'm leaving," Chan whispers when he comes out of the bathroom, slinging his bag over his shoulder and opening the door to the hallway. "Congrats on finally growing the balls to make a move," The freshman snickers, locking the door on his way out. What a little brat.

At the sound of the door slamming shut, Jun stirs and lets out a little grunt. Careful as to not make any more noise, Donghun slowly slides back under the blanket to lay against Jun's chest, an arm across his stomach. Jun seems to be content with the sudden warmth, drifting back to sleep with even breaths. Donghun falls asleep soon after, lulled by the rise and fall of Jun's chest, looking forward to the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! if you see any mistakes or want to give constructive criticism, by all means leave a comment. i don't write often, but i'm always looking to improve when i do. 
> 
> other than that, i want to give a shout out to melissa, who might find this looking through the a.c.e tag ;) love you, stinky.


End file.
